marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-1984
Earth-1984 is an alternate reality within the Marvel Comics multiverse in which the Asgardian ritual of Ragnarok was too much for the forces of Asgard to handle, resulting in it spreading across the entire universe. The end result was the extinction of over a billion life forms, and the remaining civilizations being mystically thrown together to survive in seclusion of the reformed solar system dubbed the Andromeda System. Beyond the confines of the Andromeda System, survivors run rampant in chaos scrambling to survive the harsh new reality they find themselves in. Residents of the Andromeda System Planets are listed based on distance from the sun. Berhert After the Andromeda System was thrust into existence, the forested planet Berhert became utilized by several different species who found themselves homeless, and have attempted to form something of a cooperative society. Korbinites *Beta Ray Bill Zenn-Lavians *Norrin Radd *Shalla-Bal Centaurians *Els Udonta *Mondo Udonta Titanians *Eros *Terraxia *A'Lars *Thane Majesdanians *Roxnor *VaDraan *VaRikk Halfworlders *Lylla *Howard Sakaar Sakaar was once surrounded by countless universal portals, but now stands ravaged by the forces of time as the Grandmaster attempts to hold on to the last vestige of control he has left. *En Dwi Gast / Grandmaster *Taneleer Tivan / Collector *Hulk Xandar The Nova Corps operates off of Xandar, working in close cooperation with the forces of S.H.I.E.L.D. on Earth to maintain peace throughout Andromeda. *Irani Rael / Nova Prime *Rhomann Dey *Garthan Saal *Sam Alexander *Martinex Earth After about a third of humanity perished during Ragnarok, the remaining heroes band together under the flag of S.H.I.E.L.D. in an attempt to keep peace and help usher humanity into this strange new era. S.H.I.E.L.D. *Director Susan Smith / Invisible Woman *Bruce Banner *Abigail Brand *Leo Fitz *Phil Coulson *F.R.I.D.A.Y. *Doctor Victor von Doom *Mary Jane Watson Ultimates *Mark Milton / Hyperion *James Rhodes / Captain Gamma *Namor McKenzie / Sub-Mariner *Bucky Barnes / Patriot *Peter Parker / Spider-Man *T'Challa / Black Panther *Jessica Jones / Starpower *Pietro Maximov / Godspeed *Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow *Ben Grimm / Thing *Nebula *Gamora Zen-Whoberi *Rocket Raccoon *Mantis *America Chavez / Captain America *Hank McCoy / Beast *Janet van Dyne / Wasp *Clint Barton, Jr. / Hawkeye *Natasha Barton / Hawkeye *Ava Starr / Ghost *Simone Williams / Wonder Woman *Max Dillon / Electro *Elektra Natchios / The Shroud *Doctor Stephen Strange *Dante Pertuz / Inferno *Daisy Johnson / Quake *Miles Morales / Venom *Benji Parker / Ant-Man *Kamala Khan / Ms. Marvel *Cindy Moon / Silk *Mike Peterson / Deathlok *Shang-Chi Marauders *Scott Summers / Cyclops *Illyana Rasputin / Phoenix *Bobby Drake / Captain Cold *Warren Worthington III / Archangel *Marian Carlyle / Rogue *Clarice Ferguson / Blink *Remy LeBeau / Gambit *Pietro Maximov / Paradox *Nisha Patel / Trinary *Wade Wilson / Deadpool *Nimrod X-Men *Hope Summers / Renegade *Jimmy Howlett / Wolverine *Tomi Yoshida / Sunspot *Allison Drake / Snowflake *Mateo McKenzie / Mako *Luna Maximov / Luminous *Eliza Maximov / Wiccan *Hyde Darkholme / Masque *Frankie McCoy / Beastling *Ivan Rasputin / Titanium Vigilantes and Villains *Matt Murdock / Daredevil *Frank Castle / Punisher *Ella Whitby / Lady Deadpool *James Howlett / Anarchy *N'Jadaka / Ghost Hammer *Wanda Maximov / Scarlet Witch *Ares *Modi Thorson *Malachi Lokison *Ultron *Quentin Beck / Mysterio *Cade Wilson / Purifier *Kate Pryde / Winter Soldier *Curt Connors / Lizard / The Under Dweller Asteroid M Magneto's former stronghold for the Brotherhood of Mutants now resides in the Asteroid Field separating the inner ring from the outer ring. Since Magneto's death, however, the station aboard the asteroid has been repurposed by Queen Medusa to serve as the new home for the Inhumans. Inhumans *Queen Medusa *Princess Crystal *Prince Ahura *Karnak *Triton *Auran *Ivan Guerrero / Shredded Man *Minxi *Alaris *Nahrees *Tolos *Kirren *Phaeder / Maelstrom *Andrew Garner / Lash *Dinesh Deol / Grid *Jaycen Kovas / Flint *Lincoln Campbell / Sparkplug *Rhonda Fleming / Glorianna *Barrage *Ian Soo / Telekinian *Robin Hinton / The Seer Vanaheim One of the only other surviving Ten Realms, the Vanir people have embraced the Asgardian, Dwarf, and Angel refugees into their realm. Kitson Even before Ragnarok, Kitson was the host to the worst of the worst the galaxy had to offer. Now, it remains a cesspool that most other survivors dare not dwell. Hala The Kree Empire comes out of Ragnarok still with an impressive force. Ever since the formation of the Andromeda System, they have been pushing for control, facing much resistance from the other survivors. *Mari-Ell *Yon-Rogg *Mar-Vell / Iron Man *Genis-Vell *Ronan *Korath *Minn-Erva Ego Ego the Living Planet has allied itself with the Kree Empire, allowing itself to be used as a stronghold for them. Spyre Spyre was a highly advanced society that had become inspired by the Fantastic Four of Earth, and harnessed Cosmic Energy to create their own superheroes. After Ragnarok ripped them away from their two suns, Kor and Kaylo, the Unparalleled were quick to align themselves with the likes of Earth and Xandar in the Council of Andromeda. *Morr Rankorr / The Overseer *Big King Skrum The Unparalleled *Stephon Riggs / Sidearm *Toryn Jayce / Astro-Belter *Moxy Crane / Kor *Vina Alvo / Kaylo *Chiera Piccadeli / Sky *Ruiz Dillo / Elementa *Karlo Tow / Citadel Torfa Once the home to simple primitive tribes, Torfa has since become the home of the surviving Skrulls, who have become much more docile following Ragnarok. Standing ever in defiance against the Kree, they have aligned themselves with Earth and Xandar. *Talos *Soren *Kl'rt *Anelle *De'Lila *Paibok *Khn'nr *Dezan Maveth Maveth was a dead planet before Ragnarok, used to host the ancient Inhuman Hive. However, it know hosts the former Avenger Steve Rogers, who exiled himself in shame after letting the universe succumb to Ragnarok. *Alveus / Hive *Steve Rogers Jotunheim Jotunheim is the land of the Frost Giants. However, it has since been taken over by the cosmic entity Death, and the surviving members of the Black Order. They do allow the Frost Giants to live in peace, along with the Dark Elves and the Trolls, so long as they submit to their rule. Black Order *Death *Thanos *Corvus Glaive *Cull Obsidian *Ebony Maw *Supergiant *Jeremiah the Outrider Frost Giants *Laufey Dark Elves *Malekith *Algrim / Kurse Trolls *Ulik Knowhere Knowhere is the severed head of an ancient Celestial that is used as an information hub. Ever since the Collector was cast out and ran to Sakaar to hide out, Knowhere has been taken over by Nick Fury and Star-Lord to keep watch over Andromeda, and protect it from outside forces. *Nick Fury *Peter Quill / Star-Lord Outside Andromeda The Heralds of Apocalypse *Apocalypse the Galactic Conqueror *Charles Xavier II / Silver Surfer *Johnny Storm / Firelord *Emil Blonsky / A-Bomb *Groot / Yggdrasil *Amora the Demoness *Skurge the Executioner *Neena Thurman / Longshot *Gaveedra Seven / Shatterstar *Zarda / Gladiatrix *Cain Marko / Juggernaut *Adam Warlock *Monica Rambeau / Photon *Hercules / The God Killer *Daimon Hellstorm / Hellstorm *Gla-Ree / Captain Glory *Varoo / Mentacle *Michael Morbius / Carnage *Carmilla Black / Scorpion *Kalius Vox / Predator The Valkyries *Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel *Brunnhilde / Twilight *Nebula 2.0 *Tsu-Zana / Ultragirl *Ororo Munroe / Storm *Betsy Braddock / Psylocke *Dani Moonstar / Mirage *Jemma Simmons / Firewall *Karolina Dean / Prism *Goose Category:Realities Category:Existing Realities Category:Created by Kid Marvelette